callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flak Jacket
Flak Jacket is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: World at War and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''It reduces damage to the player by explosives. It is similar to the perk bottle 'PHD Flopper' in the ''Nazi Zombies ''game mode, as it reduces explosive damage. Call of Duty: World at War In World at War, it is unlocked at rank one in the "Heavy Gunner" class. Flak Jacket decreases all explosive damage taken by 25%, and caps the maximum damage taken from any one explosive (excluding a direct hit from a grenade launcher, Bazooka or a tank shell) to 75. In effect, this allows the player to survive any 'single indirect explosive attack. Players who find themselves constantly killed by Grenades, Bouncing Betties, Tanks, Satchels, Artillery Strikes or M9A1 Bazooka will find this perk to be very useful. This perk has very little effect in Hardcore, due to decreasing HP of players, since the 75 damage cap is far above the maximum health level. Getting stuck with a Sticky Grenade with the Flak Jacket equipped will still result in death. Tips This perk is commonly used in Headquarters, Domination and War to prevent being killed by grenades while trying to capture a flag or HQ. It is also especially useful in Search and Destroy, as the enemy will plant Bouncing Betties on the target to kill the player planting the bomb. It can also be helpful when camping in the watchtower on Makin because players will often throw grenades into the tower in hopes of killing the player. It is often used with SMGs or Shotguns, as they can deal high damage even without perks such as Stopping Power. Call of Duty: Black Ops Flak Jacket returns as a Tier 1 perk in Black Ops. Overview Flak Jacket reduces all incoming explosive damage to 35% of its original value (9% in hardcore game modes). Its pro version reduces all fire damage to 5% of its original damage, making the Flamethrower and Napalm Strike nearly worthless against the player. As an added effect, any thrown grenade picked up by the player will have its fuse set to 2.5 seconds, allowing safe grenade returns and therefore fulfilling the same role of Toss Back from World at War. General Outfit When the Flak Jacket is equipped it will give the character model extra heavy armor pads on his body resembling that of a Juggernaut . This will count towards all factions besides colors, faces and small details like a helmet. However it should be noted that Flak Jacket does not make a player a larger target, Flak Jacket has the same hitbox as all the other First Tier Perks. Pro Challenges * '''Protected – Survive 10 explosions while using Flak Jacket. * Demolished – Plant or defuse 10 bombs in Demolition, Sabotage, or Search & Destroy. * Throwbacks – Throw back 5 enemy Fragmentation grenades. Tips * All of Flak Jacket pro's challenges can be easily obtained by playing Demolition, due to the high explosive usage around bomb sites and the ability to plant/defuse bombs multiple times during a match. * This perk is very useful in order to survive RC-XD explosions. However, the player can still be killed by one if it is near enough. * Flak Jacket is preferred by some rushing players, as they are frequent victims of enemy Claymores. Flak Jacket makes a sensible perk choice for this style of play, as many rushers do not wish to give up Marathon for Hacker to spot the claymores. With Flak Jacket, finding and avoiding Claymores isn't an issue as they lose their lethality, Flak Jacket users at full health can rush right through without dying. In some cases, this lack of fear might actually improve a rusher's performance and speed more than the perk Lightweight. * Flak Jacket is an ideal perk for players who intend to guard objectives or choke points, as enemies will frequently toss grenades in an effort to uproot them. This strategy works even more effectively when paired with the Tactical Mask perk, as this adds protection against Tactical Grenades as well. * Bullets from the Chopper Gunner and Gunship killstreaks count as explosives, and thus are affected by Flak Jacket. This makes Flak Jacket an effective perk for an anti-air class, but not as useful as Ghost Pro. * This Perk is extremely useful on Nuketown (in any game type), because of the extremely high levels of grenade spamming, and claymore usage. It is also worth noting that other Tier 1 perks, such as Ghost and Lightweight will offer very little benefit here, because of the map's very small size. * Grenades don't have to be successfully thrown back to complete the pro challenge, they only need to be picked up. * Using Flak Jacket in conjunction with Hacker Pro can be a very useful class, as the player can see and pass claymores and motion sensors with ease, as well as hack enemy equipment and care packages without the fear of having grenades thrown at the player. Gallery Arctic_BO_FlakJacket.png|Arctic Black Ops w/Flak Jacket Arctic_Spetsnaz_FlakJacket.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/Flak Jacket NVA_FlakJacket.png|NVA w/Flak Jacket Op40_FlakJacket.png|Op40 w/Flak Jacket SOG_FlakJacket.png|SOG w/Flak Jacket Spetsnaz_FlakJacket.png|Urban Spetsnaz w/Flak Jacket Tropas_FlakJacket.png|Tropas w/Flak Jacket Urban_BlackOps_FlakJacket.png|Urban Black Ops w/Flak Jacket Trivia *The Pro effect of Flak Jacket in Black Ops is the same as the effects of the World at War perk Toss Back and Fireproof. *The pro challenge Demolished may have originally been to destroy bomb sites. *The Demolished portion of the Flak Jacket Pro challenge is not featured in Combat Training due to there only being Team Deathmatch and Free-For-All gametypes. *The throwback challenge cannot be obtained by throwing one's own grenades on the ground, and then throwing them to a safe distance away. However, it can be obtained by picking up an enemy frag just as it is blowing up, even if the player would not have the time to throw it away, thus dying from the explosion. *If the player is near a teammate that got stuck by a Semtex or a explosive tip arrow and it blows up, the player will still die even though they have Flak Jacket on. *The Arctic Spetsnaz model with Flak Jacket is wearing spiked shoes. It is the only model to have this feature. These are, however, purely aesthetic. *Enemies with Flak Jacket on can be found in Redemption in the numbers station. *The Flak Jacket perk also reduces damage done by the Chopper Gunner and Gunship as they count as explosive rounds. *The model in the perks picture is an Op40 with Flak Jacket. *The player cannot get the "Protected" challenge by surviving their own explosions. *Two players with Flak Jacket Pro can throw back the same M67 Grenade at each other for an infinite number of times, as the fuse resets every time they pick up the grenade. Videos thumb|| Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer